Bet for a Skirt
by NeonCandies
Summary: England x Prussia oneshot. Human names used. (Cover drawn by Mieudiary)


A/N: Hey guys! I know this isn't the fanfic I promised but I've been lacking in inspiration at an alarming rate. So I decided to write a simple one-shot to get the creative process going. I think this helped! I mean, who doesn't like some good smut to get their inspiration going. ((writing it anyways)) This was pointless drabble that had no serious meaning xD Hopefully I can get the next fanfic out soon! I'm gonna try writing bits of it this weekend~ Anywho, enjoy this PrUk :p

* * *

"Come Gilbert, same bet as always. I win, you take Ludwig's place in the next meeting wearing an outfit of my choice." The French nation snickered, grinning.

Raising a brow, Gilbert returned the look with a smirk of his own. "And if I win, you have to shave off your eyebrows."

Francis flinched slightly, narrowing his eyes. "Deal."

The two of them shook, finalizing the bet. They then turned their eyes to the screen, watching the Football fly through the grass as it was kicked from one team to the other. The Prussian nation leaned forward in his seat, tense as can be. There was no way he'd lose this, his team was the best!

However, it was obviously not the case this game, for next week during the World Meeting in Britain, a certain albino strolled through the halls and managed to catch the eye of almost every attending nation. He wore a short red plaid pleated skirt and a loose black long-sleeved shirt that hung on his shoulders barely. Gilbert also had a set of black heels to go along with the outfit. And underneath? Thanks to a certain Frenchman, Gilbert wore red lacy panties to go with the outfit.

The former nation was never one to back out of his bets, no matter how humiliating they were. And frankly? Gilbert thought he looked good in the outfit. After all, no one could pull skirts off as awesomely as him. So he strolled down the hall, heels clacking as he carried the briefcase full of the things he had to bring up in the meeting.

It surprised Gilbert how easily Ludwig let him go. All Gilbert had to do was pull the crocodile tears and talk about how he wished to participate in a meeting like the good old days. Obviously Ludwig didn't believe him, but to save himself the possible headache, he let Gilbert go.

Flanking the albino was Francis and Antonio, the troublesome trio never far from each other. Antonio was quite entertained to see Gilbert walk out of the taxi dressed as he was. When questioned, the albino stated he left his house dressed like this and rode the plane in the same getup. Truth be told, he needed to get used to the heels anyways.

"You'd better not bend down, mi amigo. You'll show sights of Prussia that haven't been seen in ages." The Spaniard chuckled.

Gilbert scowled at him, "Oh please. People should feel honoured to catch a glimpse of my ass."

Francis rolled his eyes, sighing as if his friend was a lost cause. "Still so crude. Shouldn't you be acting as you're dressed?" Francis hummed, implying that Gilbert should act like a polite woman.

"It's not the outfit that makes the person." He grunted, pushing open the meeting room doors.

Already seated were most of the attending nations, only a few missing. But the moment the door hit the wall announcing a cocky former nation's arrival, all eyes turned to the entrance. To go with it, many of those eyes widened. Gilbert smirked, one hand on his hip as he raised a brow in question.

"What? I know it's been ages since you've seen a nation this awesome, but come on, no need to stare."

As the trio strolled farther in, Prussia's eyes sought out a certain bushy browed fuming Brit. He hadn't seen Arthur since their latest… Argument. Their "stalemate" was still going on and it had already been almost a month. Gilbert was too prideful to apologize first and Arthur was too stubborn to be the one to break. So the bet worked for Gilbert; he could just wag his hips during his time to discuss and boom, his lover would be back where he belonged.

The moment Gilbert's eyes locked with those venomous green ones, sparks seemed to fly, and not the pleasant kind. If anything, Gilbert detected a hint of annoyance. The way Arthur's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed, this wasn't the reaction Gilbert wanted.

The Brit strolled up to the three as they stood behind their assigned seats. Francis and Antonio were aware of the relationship Gilbert had with Arthur. So Gilbert knew the reason why Antonio and Francis kept an ear open to their conversation. But Arthur didn't know that, the Brit no doubt would be pissed if he found out Gilbert told.

"I can't understand how you honestly think this is an appropriate outfit for a meeting." Arthur deadpanned, a deep furrow in his brow.

Gilbert cocked his hip to his side, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his own eyes. "Well I think I look pretty good."

Arthur snorted, raising a brow. "Do you now? You look more like a whore than anything decent."

Anger instantly flared up in the albino and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Even in a skirt, he'd kick Arthur's ass. Just what did he see in this insufferable asshole?

Francis chose then to step in, the nation sensing a fight brewing. "There's no need to say such things, Arthur. Gilbert is merely honouring a bet between me and him."

Apparently Arthur's interest was perked, for he turned his scalding eyes on Francis instead. "A bet? Which consisted of what exactly?"

Before Francis could answer, Gilbert butt in. He still had his scowl in place and was glaring daggers at Arthur. "None of your business." He then turned his attention to the nations trying not to watch the exchange. "Let's get this meeting going. I want to go home."

With a huff he pulled out his chair, sitting down and opening the briefcase. He pulled out the small stacks of papers, a yellow notepad to take notes, and his glasses. Though the nation didn't wear them often, he did, in fact need them. Albinism makes eyesight worse than a normal person's, so obviously Gilbert needed them. But being who he is, Gilbert only wore them when he was working.

Arthur sucked his teeth, "Fine." However, he didn't head back to his spot right away. Instead he placed his hand on the table next to Gilbert, leaning over so that he could whisper into his ear. "Stay after the meeting, I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

Just from his tone Gilbert could tell it wasn't going to be a friendly chat. But he let nothing show on his face, merely shrugging and letting out a simple, "whatever". Though Arthur must've been satisfied with the response, for he pushed off the table and headed back to his seat. Once there, he stood behind the chair and cleared his throat.

"Well, I think it's about time we got this meeting started."

* * *

Throughout the meeting, when Arthur wasn't talking, he was staring holes into the side of Gilbert's head. The albino could tell, but he paid no attention to the other. He ignored the gaze, feeling a spur of excitement at the idea of Arthur getting even more pissed. In a way, this was Gilbert getting back at him. He was still bitter at being called a whore. And the madder Arthur got, the happier Gilbert was.

However, eventually Gilbert tuned out the fact that he was being stared at. So much so that he started to chew on the end of his pen in a bored manner, fiddling with the ends of the yellow paper in front of him. The notepad had a few notes scribbled onto it, but nothing major seeing as how this meeting was going nowhere. Gilbert's turn eventually came and so he stood, picking up his papers and clearing his throat.

Without even needing to say anything, all eyes were on him. And for those nations that were single, they were watching his skirt. Gilbert pushed up his glasses, placing a hand on his hip and cocking it to the side unconsciously.

"For starters, Poland your horse farms have been leaking into German territory which, as per your promise, was supposed to be prevented." He said, his eyes flickering up to said nation.

Poland pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like, I can't help it! My ponies need wide spaces to run!"

"Well fix it then, because there's no point in us letting you have your horses run around our territory and we get nothing in exchange." Not waiting for a response, Gilbert then turned his focus on Francis. "The shipment you bought last week should arrive in due time, so tell your boss to stop sending letters. They're cluttering up my mailbox."

Francis chuckled softly, "Will do."

Gilbert lowered his papers, nodding. "Alright, then that's all I have to complain about."

He sat back down and finally allowed himself to steal a glance in Arthur's direction. The Brit's eyes were narrowed and he was concentrating fiercely on Gilbert. If looks could kill, Gilbert would be dead, literally. He forced himself not to flinch despite the burning gaze that, though he would deny it, sent a hot shiver up his spine.

Eventually the meeting drew to a close and Gilbert, always one to keep his promises, stayed in his seat as he waited for everyone to file out.

"You are not coming, amigo?" Antonio paused to ask, the brown haired male tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

Gilbert shook his white locks, rolling his eyes. "Someone wants me to stay behind so we can have a " _talk_ ". Doubt it's gonna be good."

Francis hummed in understanding, placing his hands on Antonio's shoulders and turning him so he could steer him towards the door. "Good luck then Gil. You'll need it."

As the last nations left and the door finally closed, Arthur and Gilbert sat in silence for a long while. The albino's senses were on high alert, his instincts telling him that something dangerous was sitting on the other side of the room. He tensed as he heard Arthur's chair legs scrape the ground, the Brit standing up and walking around the table and towards the white-haired male.

Gilbert tensed even more, if possible, when Arthur stopped next to him.

"Well?" He heard the cold voice question.

Still refusing to look at him, Gilbert slowly stood from his chair and began placing his papers and glasses back into their proper sections of his briefcase.

"Well what?"

"The bet, what was it?" Arthur clarified.

Gilbert huffed, closing the briefcase. "I remember saying that it was none of your business."

He stiffened when Arthur's hand reached out and snatched his wrist, giving a sharp yank and forcing the other to turn to look at him. Arthur was angry, his expression revealing that much. Still, Gilbert wasn't afraid of this man. He was the nation of Prussia, a country born for war. An angry former Empire didn't scare him one bit.

"It _is_ my business when you let someone else dress you up like a whore." He spat out, seething.

Gilbert raised a brow, "And here I thought you liked short skirts."

Arthur's gaze darkened and Gilbert was silently reminded of the days when Arthur was a pirate. Currently, the dark, smouldering gaze he was being thrown matched the one Arthur usually had when he was a pirate and he was dealing with Gilbert. That or his cocky and seductive look. Both were Gilbert's favourite expressions.

However, Arthur's brow slowly unknit itself and he let out an exasperated sigh. The blond ran his fingers through his short locks, brushing some of his bangs out of his eyes.

"Look, Gilbert, you know I don't mean that…"

Gilbert huffed, glancing away from Arthur. "The whore part or the fact that it's your business."

"Gilbert." He spoke, his tone warning.

The albino narrowed his eyes, glaring at Arthur. "What then?! You pick a fight, don't talk to me for a month, and then here I am at this meeting and you're trying to pick fights _again_!"

Arthur scowled right back, his grip still tight on Gilbert's wrist. "You could have called me just as easily during this month! I'm not the only one at fault."

Gilbert stiffened, opening his mouth to retort. Yet nothing came out, for the former nation had nothing to retort with. Slowly his mouth closed and his shoulders slummed. Did he even want to continue this argument? What was the point? More fighting with his lover and more stubbornness between them?

Gilbert was a nation of war. And it was so that he knew when to admit defeat, even if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. This was one of those moments. Besides, maybe he'd gain something in the end.

So, with an extremely heavy sigh, Gilbert slumped forward and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. He felt Arthur stiffen, the grip on his wrist weakening slightly. Yet he didn't pull his arm free, instead he continued to lean against the nation known as Britain.

"I'm sorry." He grunted out, closing his eyes.

There was silence before he felt Arthur relax, his arms moving to wrap themselves around Gilbert. The tension left Gilbert's body when Arthur nuzzled the side of his head affectionately, letting out a sigh of his own.

"I'm sorry too." Arthur pulled away slightly, cupping Gilbert's cheek with one hand and leaning down to kiss his forehead. "And I didn't mean it when I called you a whore. You really do look nice."

Gilbert smirked, chuckling softly. "Lemme guess, you were just upset it was Francis who dressed me."

Arthur hummed, resting his chin atop Gilbert's head, his hold around Gilbert's waist tightening slightly. "That, and the fact that everyone had their eyes on you."

"Oh? Did they now?" Gilbert grinned, looking up into Arthur's face.

Thick eyebrows narrowed slightly and Arthur returned Gilbert's smirk with one of his own. Slowly, a hand snaked down to ghost over Gilbert's thigh, causing a small gasp to escape the albino's parted lips.

"Yes, they did. After all, this skirt exposes so much skin." Arthur hummed, his hand sliding the edge of the skirt up higher and higher. He paused when his fingers brushed against the edge of Gilbert's panties. He gave Gilbert a questioning glance, slight suspicion hiding in their depths.

Swallowing inaudibly, Gilbert shrugged. "I thought they'd complete the outfit." There was no point in telling Arthur that Francis was the one who picked out the underwear. That would no doubt piss the former pirate off even more and, frankly, Gilbert didn't want that at the moment.

Arthur's teasing touches were back, causing heat to pool throughout Gilbert's body. The moment a soft groan escaped him, Arthur had dove in and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. Without missing a beat, Arthur pushed his tongue past Gilbert's lips and began mapping out the terrain. Oh how long it's been since he had tasted Gilbert's sweet mouth.

Gilbert gasped when Arthur rocked his hips against Gilbert's, coaxing the albino's member awake with more teasing. The hand running up and down Gilbert's thigh moved to cup him from underneath the skirt, giving a playful squeeze.

The albino arched into the touch, tossing his head back and gasping out. Arthur's head delved down, instantly latching his mouth onto Gilbert's neck and biting it. Gilbert cried out again, more sounds escaping him as Arthur started to markup the albino. He'd been long overdue for some new marks. Arthur had to remind people that Gilbert belonged to someone.

Letting out a soft growl, Arthur looped his arms underneath Gilbert's thighs and lifted him up. Gilbert squeaked, quickly wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck in order to hold on. The Brit then turned, depositing Gilbert atop the table and attacking his mouth once again. This time both hands slid up Gilbert's thighs, pushing the skirt up fully and hooking his fingers around the edge of Gilbert's panties.

The albino gasped, pushing at Arthur's shoulders in order to give them some space. "You want to do this _here_? Really?"

Gilbert's breath hitched in his throat when Arthur turned his lustful gaze upward. His breath was coming in light pants and from the way he was looking at the albino, Gilbert knew his answer. He huffed softly, rolling his eyes.

"At least lock the door. I don't want to be walked in on." He grumbled.

It didn't take long for Arthur to quickly move to the door and back. When he was back between Gilbert's legs, he set to work on kissing the albino senseless. Gilbert, not at all opposed to it, wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. When he was stripped of his underwear, he then wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist.

Arthur ground his hips against Gilbert, the material of his pants causing Gilbert to whine unhappily. The albino pulled his mouth away from Arthur's once again, pouting at him.

"Quit grinding and start fucking!"

The Brit chuckled, momentarily pausing to unbuckle his pants. "My my, aren't you impatient."

Gilbert scowled, "It's been a month since we last did it. I have every reason to be impatient. I'm freaking horny."

Arthur placed two fingers at Gilbert's mouth, shoving them in and smirking when the albino's tongue began to move around the digits.

"Let's fix that then, shall we?" He purred, enjoying the shiver he saw wrack Gilbert's body.

With a wet pop, he pulled his fingers from Gilbert's mouth and placed them at a different hole. Without waiting for the albino's brain to catch up, he shoved two fingers in at once.

Gilbert hissed, digging his nails into Arthur's arm and biting his shoulder in order to stifle any sounds. The Brit winced momentarily, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Gilbert's tight hole. Almost a minute after he added a third finger, the teeth in his shoulder digging in harder.

He turned his head, kissing the side of Gilbert's head and rubbing soothing circles into his hip. "Darling, keep biting like that and you're going to break skin."

Gilbert whined, pulling away and staring at Arthur with lust glazed eyes. "Hurry up and put it in."

Arthur paused in surprise, cocking a brow in question. "Are you sure?"

Gilbert gave a sharp nip to Arthur's neck, the Brit groaning in response. Gilbert licked the new set of teeth marks and nuzzled Arthur's neck. "Put it in now or I'll keep biting."

The nation chuckled, humming as he pulled out his fingers. "Tempting."

Red eyes narrowed and Gilbert let out an impatient growl. "Arthu-Ah!"

He choked on a moan, throwing his head back and gasping out, his eyes widening. Arthur had slammed himself deep into Gilbert's ass, all the way up to the hilt. Gilbert gasped, trying to gulp in enough air. He forced his body to relax, trying to get himself used to the intrusion.

Arthur littered kisses along Gilbert's neck and collar bone, his hands sliding up Gilbert's shirt and tweaking his nipples. Gilbert shuddered, closing his eyes and groaning. After a few more seconds of breathy panting, he started to rock his hips back against Arthur. Taking that as his cue, Arthur began to move his own hips.

He slid out of Gilbert slowly, pushing in at an even slower pace. Even though the pace was killing him, Arthur couldn't help but grin at the dissatisfied and unhappy moans leaving Gilbert. The albino glared at him, pouting fiercely. He had tears collecting in the corners of his eyes and a blush that rivalled a rose. With the addition of Arthur's bite-marks all over his neck, Gilbert looked oh so delectable.

"Arthur," He whined unhappily. "Stop teasing already!"

The nation chuckled, leaning down to place a chaste kiss upon Gilbert's lips. "Yes yes, I understand. Don't worry, I'm reaching my limit too, love."

And with that Arthur snap his hips and buried himself deep once again. Gilbert cried out, his arms around Arthur's neck tightening. Arthur pressed his palms against the table on either side of Gilbert's head. They supported him as he began his erratic yet rhythmic thrusting in and out of Gilbert's wet heat.

With every moan that spilled from his lips, Gilbert could feel himself getting closer and closer. It was only a matter of time till he finally came. Feeling his climax near, Gilbert placed his hands on Arthur's cheeks and pulled his head down for a long, deep kiss. Their tongues, danced together as Gilbert rocked his body back against Arthur's, urging his lover to reach his own climax.

"Close!" Gilbert sucked in a wild breath, moaning when Arthur continued to assault his prostate. Letting out a shaky cry, Gilbert came. Not a moment after, Arthur came as well, the Brit having the sense to pull out just in time.

The two remained there, panting as they tried to regain their lost breath. Gilbert took in a deep gulp of air, sighing as his body relaxed.

"That was nice…" He mumbled.

Arthur pulled back to look down at Gilbert, the Brit cupping his lover's cheek and placing a small peck on his lips. "Don't let anyone but me dress you like this again. Bet or not. Understood?"

Gilbert felt a smile pull at his lips and he chuckled, leaning up to return the small kiss with one of his own. "Sure, I promise." The albino glanced down at the front of his skirt, a grimace appearing on his face slightly. "You also owe me a new skirt."

Arthur laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'll buy you as many skirts as you like. Now come, what's say we go back to my house and go for another round?"

The albino grinned, leaning in till he was brushing noses with Arthur. "I like the sound of that."

And with that Arthur smirked, leaning in to give Gilbert another passionate kiss.


End file.
